


Um Dauðann Ragnars

by sigurfox



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Poetry, Season 4 Spoilers, Skaldekvad, skaldic poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigurfox/pseuds/sigurfox
Summary: ЗаверещалиБы поросята,Знай о страданияхКабана старого.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Драпа на смерть Рагнара.
> 
> Стихотворный размер драпы – хаддарлаг.

Эгира горы

В грохоте Рандгрид

Пивом краснели

Птиц плотоядных

Под полосатым

Парусом рыси

Синих потоков

Славного конунга.

 

Гроза иноземных

Князей и друзей их

В землях Зеландии

Бычьей добыче,

Охочий до знаний,

Лодброк был первым,

Щедр на сокровища

Асов возлюбленный.

 

Злейший враг Элла

В снах занесённый

Рагнаром видел

Древа губитель

Над плеч скалою.

Ярости с севера

Сына страшился

Самого Игга.

 

Годы терзался

Князь нортумбрийский.

Тень попрёк пути

Боле не ляжет.

Всё же с усмешкой

В лика сапфирах

Был в Эофорвик

Конунг доставлен.

 

Не победитель

Элла - убийца.

Биться не станет.

Саксам прибавил 

Бед обречённым.

Песни победные

Пел Рагнар, сидя

В гнилостной яме.

 

Вепря морского

Дрот оцарапал

Пахаря Ньорда

Нив. Рыболова

Взмахом хвоста сбил.

Волоком вол волн

Вглубь вёл охотника

В хляби холодные.

 

В судьб паутины

Пучине проведав

Вирд свой, навстречу

Року подался.

Так все сны сбудутся,

Как истолкуют их.

Конунг в оковах

Смерть свою встретит.

 

Заверещали 

Бы поросята,

Знай о страданиях

Кабана старого,

В клети сидящего.

Ясень сражений

Фенрира грузом

Обременённый.

 

Слава Рагнара

Распространится

Словом по миру,

Сказ о достойных

Подвигах смелых,

В песнях воспетых

О предводителе

Ярых норманнов.

 

Полная яда

Вязь, извиваясь,

Смерть разливалась

Тысячехвостая.

Нидхёгга сёстры

Ползали злобные

По полу, почвы

Шипы шипящие.

 

Иглы вонзали

Пастей, упали

Капли с раздвоенных

Языков лезвий.

Сотни укусов

Жизни травили

Жаркую реку,

В жилах бегущую.

 

Всеотец встретит

Во Дворце Павших,

Знатное пиршество

Один готовит.

Девы валькирии

В Вальгринд проводят,

Асы радушно

Примут героя.

 

Сядет с Эйнхериями

Бесстрашный Рагнар,

Будет рубиться,

Пировать вечно,

Мирно из рога

Пить эль, ликуя,

Ждать сыновей своих,

Саг о победах их.

 

Херсира место

Стало свободно.

Местью связались

Сыны Рагнара.

Фроди мукою

Не откупиться

Королям англов

Элле и Эгберту.

 

Древо могучее

Родичей лютых:

Густоветвистый

Ясень раскидистый.

Явят чащобы

Мечей драккары:

Корень был крепок

Инглингов рода.

 

Слово отцово

Помня, прибудет

Ивар Бескостный

С братьями бравыми.

Жала железные

В праздник дружины

Обнажат. Добрый

Хель урожай пожнёт. 

**Author's Note:**

> Эгира горы – волны  
> Грохот Рандгрид – битва  
> Пиво птиц плотоядных – кровь  
> Рыси синих потоков – драккары  
> Бычья добыча – остров Зеландия  
> Древа губитель – топор  
> Плеч скала – голова  
> Сын Игга – Рагнар  
> Лика сапфиры – глаза  
> Вепрь морской – кит  
> Пахарь Ньорда нив – рыбак  
> Вол волн – кит  
> Судеб паутина – вирд  
> Ясень сражений – воин  
> Фенрира груз – цепи  
> Нидхёгга сёстры – змеи  
> Почвы шипы – змеи  
> Иглы пастей – зубы  
> Раздвоенных языков лезвия – зубы  
> Фроди мука – золото  
> Чащобы мечей – армии  
> Жала железные – мечи  
> Праздник дружины – битва


End file.
